


On the wrong side

by Kosakoni



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles has lost his memories, Dark Charles, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, M/M, something for the upcoming Apocalypse movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always stood on the opposite of each other.<br/>But this time, was different.<br/>This time, as Erik looked into Charles' deep blue eyes, he didn't saw his friend - he only saw his raw power.<br/>“Don't stand in my way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the wrong side

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write dark!Charles. Now here he is and I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> I'm really exited to read what you think so far. This isn't yet beta-read because my lovely beta is writing on her finals, so I'm not disturbing her by sending her my new works. But this will be over written, as soon as she's finished, I'm sending her this. Until then, I hope that you can forgive me some of my grammy mistakes. I'm still trying to find my 'stile', writing in english, since it's NOT my first language. I'm from german, but I'm really trying hard. So ... please forgive me my mistakes. And I'm always pleased to read some of your opinion.

 

They always stood on the opposite of each other.

With their views about the humans.

Their views about their future.

 

“ _What do you mean with 'He's disappeared?'” Erik slammed his hands upon the table's surface, while standing up from behind the dark wood. Mystique's yellow eyes darkened by his outburst and he could see that she was holding back from attacking him._

 

“ _Just like I had said it. So, what I'm asking is, is this your fault? Have you taken him?”_

 

The memory was taken from his mind, like it was nothing and he watched Charles, watching it without any emotion on his face. Then he felt Hank moving forward to Charles, while saying something very low, but it's enough to end their connection - or whatever Charles did with him and he just flicked with his right hands fingers to the side and every person around him fell to the ground.

 

The only one who was still standing, was Charles and Erik himself.

 

They always stood on the opposite of each other. 

 

But this time was different.

This time, as Erik looked into Charles' deep blue eyes, he didn't saw his friend - he only saw Charles' raw power.

 

“Don't stand in my way.”

 

It's everything Charles said and then he's gone.

 

~*~

 

“That's impossible.” Hank mumbled from the couch, next to Mystique, who's crying since they have arrived back in the mansion. Erik has seen her the last time so sad - so human - after Cuba.

 

“No, because we have seen him. All I want to know is, how can someone with a broken spine just disappear out of a secured mansion? Because he didn't looked so immobile to me.” It's the anger speaking next to his concern, because … who ever stood before them hours ago, no, that wasn't Charles. Not his … friend.

 

“Erik!” Mystique shouted at him and her yellow eyes flickered into brown and then blue, back to yellow.

 

“He's right, Rav- Mystique.” Hank blinked at her with his big eyes, before he stood up. “It's clearly that he's not gone by himself. Someone has taken him and whoever it was … they may have changed him. And there is only one mutant on earth, who could do this.” After Hank's words, Erik snorted, while he shook his head in disbelieve.

 

“Not you, too.” The look of surprise was onto him and Erik rolled his eyes. “Emma. She had told me she could feel or … hear sometimes a voice inside her head. And that is was different to the others, because it seemed to be the voice of someone very strong and ancient. But if you ask me, it could have been also Azazel playing tricks on her mind.”

 

He sat down on the chair opposite of Hank, only to see, that the surprise has been replaced by a totally shocked and fearsome expression. “That's exactly what the Professor … wait a minute.”

 

Erik looked after him, before turning around at Mystique. He watched her for a short moment, then he leaned on his forearms, he placed on his knees. “You know, what I've did in Paris - ...”

 

She snorted a unladylike noise, while her eyes turned ice cold. “Was something you needed to do, I know, Erik. You always do things, because you think it's the right thing to do. Killing innocent humans to show them your power, yeah, that's the totally right thing to do, because it makes them fear us even more. But it's not.”

 

For a moment he held the look toward her eyes, then he leaned back and shook his head. “Is this coming from your time with your brother?”

 

“No.” Her confident tone made him look at her again. “Because there is, since the last years I'm living here, only one thing nobody can speak with him about, and that's you. You and what you do, that's nothing he can bear to hear.”

 

“Because he hates me.” Erik said and felt something unease settle in the pit of his stomach. But in the same second Mystique sprang onto her feet and tightened her hands into fists.

 

“No, you idiot! Because you have hurt him. And I don't mean the reason he will never walk again, but because he never had let someone as near to him, as you were.” There were more she wanted to say. There were more Erik wanted to hear, because what he had heard didn't seemed right. But when he was honest with himself, so was Charles the first person in a very long time, he had accepted in his life. And not only accepted, he had … felt connected with him in a way Erik feared.

 

“Here!” Hank let out a deep breath and Erik knew, he had ran through he house, to collect the papers and from the writing upon it, he knows instantly who's papers they were. Slowly he took them from Hank, and within a half minute, he gave them to Mystique, while looking at Hank. “It began about four months ago. Charles said he couldn't sleep. His body, yes, but his mind were awake. He said that there was someone calling for him when he slept.”

 

Next to him the papers were thrown upon the table, while Hank continued. “He began to write what he saw and what the voice said to him. At first I thought that he has gone crazy, just like the time after you … not so important. What I wanted to say is, after this ...” With that Hank gave Erik another pack of papers, while he felt something cold inside his chest. “I knew for sure he wasn't crazy at all. Because of Cerebro I had the prove, that there was someone out there, talking with Charles via their minds. I could record the electromagnetism of Charles' brainwaves and with that I could recognize it in the other way. Whoever talked to Charles, he's incredible strong. But he hasn't done it himself. However he had managed it, but he had made Charles connect their minds himself.”

 

Erik was again very fascinated by Hanks work. Hank was incredibly brilliant and it spoke for his concern about Charles, that he may have done a big step into finding Charles. Slowly he looked back at the young man. “So, you say we could find Charles by the patterns of his brainwaves.”

 

Hank made a face, before he pushed the glasses up his nose. A move made when he was nervous. “Not really. I mean, if we would have someone strong enough to do this. Don't misunderstand me, Erik. You're very strong. But to calibrate Cerebro into recording them while Charles isn't inside of Cerebro was incredible hard. And it just functioned because he had slept in this house, and - ...”

 

“Hank, what do you want to say!?” Erik felt his patience run out, the longer Hank played with his fingers.

 

“It's impossible for us to find Charles. Not because you're not strong enough, but he's … too strong.” Erik blinked. The last time he had seen Charles' power inside of Cerebro - now nearly fifteen years back in time - he had collapsed nearly. At the same time, when he thought hours back … how easily he had made the people around Hank, Mystique and himself collapse.

 

“I could try it regardless, Hank.” He said, but Hank shook his head slowly.

 

“That's not, Erik. The last record ...” Hank nods toward the papers, still in Erik's hand, so he thumbs to the last paper, only to feel his expression fall into disbelieve.

 

“Hon Kong. Charles has ...” Erik wasn't sure if it was right to feel fascinated and also incredible proud of his friend, for making so easily - in his sleep - connection with someone being in China.

 

“Yes. That's what I mean, Erik. Even when you can find him, it's not for sure that he'll still be there, when we're there. We doesn't know if he's not … maybe he can hear us, without us knowing it.” Hank rubs in frustration his forehead, but Erik's not concerned, nor frustrated. He sees this for a challenge.

 

“You're wrong. This time, Hank, you're wrong. I could feel him, when he would be inside my mind.” He ignores the expression on Mystique's and Hank's faces, while he continues. “Also … we're not alone. I think we both know someone who could be fast enough to bring Charles here. And thanks to his power, Charles wouldn't be able to hear him coming.”

 

~*~

 

“I wouldn't ask you, if it wouldn't be important.” Erik said to Peter, who sat in one second with a doughnut on the couch, only to be in the next at the window with a soft drink in his hand. He smirked cocky at Erik, while drinking.

 

“I have the feeling, you ask never for something. Also I think that the thing you have with the short guy is a little bit funny.” Peter again sat on the couch, this time holding Erik's purse, what makes him taking it back with his power. But Peter was faster, holding something small and white between his fingers. Looking with a thoughtful expression down at the paper. Erik knew what it was, but he knew also that it wouldn't do anything to say something about it.

 

Slowly Peter stood up, which made Erik aware of the tenseness of the moment. Peter's never slow. “They never told me much about you. Nor what connect you with Xavier. But … I know that nobody punch someone in the face, after freeing them, when there isn't any emotion behind it. And the fact that you have a picture of him in your purse - ...” Erik strode through the room, to rip the picture out of his hand, only to catch only wind between his fingers. He's on the edge of his patience, but before he could held him with his power, Peter stood again before him, grinning, but holding the picture at him. “Sorry.”

 

Erik breathed deep in, then took the picture with more tenderness out of the long fingers, as he would like it. His eyes fell down at the paper and he felt his heart beating faster. It's three years old, and someone could see it on the way it's already crinkled. But Erik had found it in the newspaper. And he couldn't just throw it away. It was better than the thought of never seeing Charles again.

 

Charles' hair was shorter than ever, not like Erik's own hair, but still thick, beautiful and it made his face younger. Charles also was shaved and he wore black rimmed glasses, while his eyes looked incredible big behind them. His expression between intelligence and pride. The article was about the mutants and Erik still has it framed in his hidden apartment. He never had read something as beautiful as Charles' words, he had told the world.

 

_After years of hiding, it's time to be honest. It's true, that we're different. That we're powerful. But we're living on the same planet. We're from the same ancestry and we're over with hiding and denying what we are. We are mutants and we are proud of what we are. I think it's time for us to let go of all prejudice we hold in ourselves. It's time to let go of all fears, because now is the time to change the future for our children into a better world, where they can live in peace together._

 

And even when Erik has a totally different ideology than Charles, his words always has sparked something like hope inside Erik's chest. Hope, that Charles' right. Because even when he thinks, that the Telepath may be naive, he's not as arrogant to want his own knowing - that the world was nothing more than a battlefield - come true. Because Erik doesn't want a battlefield. He wants the future, and he wants it in peace for his own kind.

 

“I'm in. But … only when you do something for me in return.” Erik looked up at Peter, before he nod. “I want my sister back. Wanda. She's … not good with her power. But she's strong. And I may need her for this. If you say he's a Telepath, then she could be helpful.”

 

Erik didn't know how he should feel, to hear that Peter has also a sister. The last and first time as he had seen Peter, the boy had told him about his mother knowing someone who could control metal. The only woman - the only human - he had ever told …

 

“What's her power?” He said, while repressing a totally different question.

 

“It's like watching an illusionist. She's … like chaos. But she can control things different nature. And sometimes she just knows … things.” Peter looked partly impressed, partly insecure telling Erik about it. And he felt like there is more. “People didn't understood her, and since she couldn't control it ...”

 

The way Peter looked to the side, made Erik feel dread. Suddenly he had an idea where she may be. “She's in a asylum, is she?” He didn't saw the nod, but he didn't need to.

 

~*~

 

She's beautiful. It's what he thought, when Erik saw her. Her hair was long, straight and dark red. The eyes, just as brown and big like Peter's and then it hit's him. Because the eyes of _her_ were also so brown and big. Full of emotions. “I know who you are.” Wanda whispered and then leaned slowly into his space. Her eyes began to glaze over and Erik felt the hairs on his arms began to stand. He could also feel Mystique tensing next to him.

 

Breathing suddenly in, Wanda leaned back into the seat of the Jet, they sat in, on their way to China. It was their only hint, where Charles could be. From there, Erik would try to sense him. “It doesn't matter what you'll try. He doesn't know who you are. He will kill you.”

 

“What do you mean he doesn't know who I am?” Erik felt his control slip, but regained it, as he felt the walls around them humming. Peter didn't looked happy to be held in the Jet, nearly immobile, because here he couldn't use his speed or they would crash. But to hear Wanda's words felt thousand times badder.

 

“That means, that there is someone with him, who blocks his memories. He's only running with his power.” Mystique watched Wanda, before she stood up and walked to his daughter. Erik hasn't told her, who Wanda was or Peter. But he also thought, that they didn't need to know.

 

“How can you know?” She asked the right question, but Wanda just shrugged with her too thin shoulders.

 

“Because I can see it. Sometimes it's like opening a book and turn the pages. I also know, that if you wouldn't have controlled Miss MacTaggert's bullet we're wouldn't be here today.” Her eyes now were very clearly and set upon Erik, and then became glazed again. His heart began to race by her words. And his throat clenched. “Right now, in a different world, you're teaching history in _The_ _Xaveherr's School for special young people._ Charles is leaning on the doorway and sends you thoughts about chess and … _Oh!_ ” Suddenly her cheeks get red, nearly as her hair and Erik felt his own cheeks burning. Right next to his eyes.

 

He's so fast on his feet, he felt lightheaded, but he just needs it. Just like the feel of metal. But that couldn't do anything against his deep raw feelings. “So you can see into different worlds? Is there a world like ours? Any clue how we can get Charles, where he could be?”

 

“I'm sorry, Erik. I cannot see everything and not every time. But I know that he's in a very dangerous companionship.” Erik slowly nods, than sat down again. He looked to the side, but the way Wanda watched him, burned on his skin.

 

~*~

 

It's midnight when they arrive in Hon Kong and Erik was nearly overwhelmed of the mass of plastic. There wasn't much metal he could feel around him, which made him aware of the different between the states and China. They settle in a hotel for the night, but with Hank and Wanda, he stayed awake, while trying to find Charles. Hank has the pattern of Charles' brainwaves recorded into a radio signal. Erik could feel the magnetism of the signal inside his mind, and when he closed his eyes it was like a picture of colors dancing.

 

After nearly an hour, Erik knew the pattern like the back of his hand, and Hank stopped the record. Letting his eyes closed, he now felt very consent with the lack of metal around him, because it made it easier to feel the electromagnetism around them. Suddenly there was a spark behind his eyes and the next thing he knew was that the back of his head hurt like a bitch and the ceiling looked very dirty.

 

“Erik? Shit, I thought you get struck by a lightning.” Hank helped him upon the too small bed, while he held his forehead.

 

“Yeah, could have been a lightning, but I think it was Charles.” Erik clenched his hands into fists, as Hank used a light to look into his eyes. A little annoyed with the young man, he shoved him from his body. “Give me a pen for the coordinates.” He grumbled, while watching Wanda's glazed eyes.

 

“No need. He's in the university. I can feel him. He's … alone.” Erik frowned and then kicked Hank with his elbow, as he saw his expression. He nearly growled that this was his daughter, but he could just repress it, while standing from his position.

 

“Tell Peter he's coming with me.”

 

~*~

 

Charles sat in the highest row of an night course for Chinese history, as he felt something near his mind. It felt like a power, like … a mind he had once felt before. Amused he smiled a little to himself, before leaving the course, and walking into the library. Here he could feel very few minds, which felt more right, than to be confronted by the man in front of hundreds more.

 

As he sat down on a table, Charles felt two minds different to the others around him. One settle near the exit, while the other came nearer. As soon, as he could see the german on his table, Charles made a little gesture with his hand, not surprised as the other followed. “I need to say, I'm surprised to see you here.”

 

“Hearing this from a Telepath seems to me like a compliment.” Erik - he picked the name out of his mind - said to him and showed so much teeth, Charles was sure that people around him found this smile more threatening than charming.

 

“I wouldn't. To me it seems more like you're crazy.” Now he's serious. Charles looked deep in his grey-green eyes, before he stood up. “And you're mad when you really think that you can fight him.” With this he wanted to walk away, but a firm hand wrapped around his wrist and held him on the place. Slowly Erik stood from his chair up, towering over Charles, so he needed to look up to meet his eyes.

 

Suddenly he didn't knew why or how, but this felt like a déjà-vu to him. “I'm not here because of him.” Erik said in a dark voice, so low, only Charles could hear him, even when they were alone behind these rows of books. “I'm here because of you, Charles.”

 

The words sparked something in Charles. He just didn't knew what exactly, because … the people of this man, who stood before him seemed also to know about him. But he didn't knew them. “I have no idea who you are, I don't even know about my past. I just know whoever I was, he doesn't exist anymore.”

 

“Oh, he does.” Erik said and if Charles thought he wouldn't come nearer, he had thought wrong. Grey-green eyes ghosted over his face so knowingly it felt intimate to him. “You know, where I'm coming from, some say, you can lost everything, but never your soul.”

 

Charles licked his lips in nervousness. He had felt always so strong, but right now, he just felt human. “What do you know about me?” He asked, because he feared right now to look.

 

“Everything.” Erik said and for a second Charles again had the feeling of a déjà-vu. But before he could rack his brain for the answer, the german continued. “On your right leg, there is a scar you've got because you jumped in the middle of the night into the bay of Miami. A … moron, who thought he was stronger than he really was, got himself into trouble. With the jump you cut open your knee and it nearly got inflamed from the dirty water.”

 

“And let me guess, you rescued me?” Charles smirked arrogant, but Erik showed again all his teeth, while shaking softly his head.

 

“No. I was the moron who thought his power was stronger than it really was.” Now he really smiled, while Charles looked to the side. “And here ...” Now Erik's voice had gone very low and softly, while Charles felt the back of his forefinger gentle running over the fine and nearly invisible scar over his right eye. “You were after your sister, trying to convince her away from a very dark path. You thought it would be good to bring yourself immobile right into the battlefield for her and got hit by a debris.”

 

The way Erik's fingers rest on the side of his face, set something in Charles free, and before he really knew what he did, he took Erik's other hand and pushed it with his own underneath his button up, on his lower back. Placing his fingers upon a scar, he could still feel sometimes. “And what's with this one?” He looked up into Erik's eyes, provocative. Hoping to feel anything coming from his mind, but Erik just swallowed, while his fingers ran in just the perfect way like a feather over his scarred skin on his back. “This is from the last time we were together. I got into a conflict with a friend of yours and she did shoot at me. And as I deflected the bullets, one hit you in the spine.”

 

And suddenly Charles could feel him. Without even trying, he felt the sadness and deep regret inside the man's mind. The wish that this one should have hit him, not Charles. And it's too much for him. Too … intimate, too gentle. “It doesn't matter anymore. Whatever you think to find here, it's not there. I'm not like this anymore.”

 

“Yes. I can see it right now, inside your eyes.” Charles felt his breath upon his face, with every word and he couldn't help but to look to his lips, before breaking the moment with a step back.

 

“I need to go.” He avoid the man's eyes, while walking around the table, to leave the position.

 

“Hey, Charles.” His heart began to race by the earnest tone inside Erik's voice. Slowly he turned around, but not looking into his eyes, as the german walked up to him. “That's yours.”

 

A little hesitantly Charles took what Erik gave him. And as he looked down, he saw it was a picture of a beautiful, young, blond woman. Frowning, he felt like this should make a sense to him, but it didn't. But as he thought at his companion, Charles turned around once more and leaved. He shouldn't let himself getting irritated by someone who thought he knew him. Erik didn't knew him, just because he seemed to know his body.

 

~*~

 

This night, Erik laid awake. After he had spoken with Charles, everything felt wrong. The way his blue eyes were wary, like a wounded animal remembered him of the last time, they have spoken. But … still deep down, he had also seen the warmth and gentleness of his old friend. Erik knew that Charles still existed, but whoever manipulated him, he should be sure to make his last breath, when Erik would kill him. And he would. Because nobody should lay a finger on the one person that mattered the most to him.

 

As he rolled himself a little tighter together on his bed, Erik looked down at his fingers. He could still feel Charles' soft and perfect skin beneath his fingertips. Never they were each other so near and yet so far away from each other. It felt like they had taken not only Charles from him, but also something from Erik's heart. And he hated this feeling.

 

Suddenly his door swung open, which made him straighten in his bed instantly. “We need to go, they attack this building!” Erik wanted Mystique to ask, how she could know, but he remembered Wanda's power, but then the building cracked with a loud noise and he sprang from the bed, before running out of the room.

 

“How many, and where are they?” Erik felt the metal inside the building walls, but the walls were just too thin to hold stand the attack of someone different manipulating them to crumble.

 

“It's only one, outside.” Erik groaned in anger because he knew who this was, but then the building made again a loud noise and the floor underneath their feet was canting to the side. He saw in the same moment the gray hair of Peter, before shoving Mystique inside his arms.

 

“Take her out!” Erik loosed his balance, and before he could get a hit of falling cements, he kicked a window open and flew out into the air. Outside of the building, he saw one man staring at the building, watching it crumble and fall. Erik knew who he was and he felt the need to kill him.

 

He took control of a car and then swung it across the street, to hit the powerful mutant. But before it even could make contact, it stopped. Erik tightened his hold, and control over the electromagnetic molecules but they didn't answered at him. “That's a very rarely power you have.”

 

Erik slowly sank down, only to see Wanda on the other side of the street, hands in the air and trying to keep the building from burring every living person inside. And as much he's proud of her, he also could see how much strength it costs her to do this. “I'm really not out for a conversation with you. Not when you're trying to get rid of my men and me.”

 

The man smiled and then he looked at Erik. Eyes cold, but very wise and full of intelligence. “I just want to keep, what's mine. Nobody takes what's mine.” The anger and rage that ran through his veins, would be enough to kill the man, but Erik also knew, he wouldn't stand a chance against him. Not alone. Frustrated he let go of the car, which fell with a crash upon the street, where humans were watching the building in fear.

 

“If you're revering to Charles, he's not yours to take! He never would have come in his free will to you. If it would be like this, then he would remember who he is.” The man tipped his head to the side, watching Erik close.

 

“But he came with his free will. I must know, he had told me, he wished for another life. He wished to walk again and I could do this for him. I could feel it in his mind. His power. The wanting for the world and I'll give it him.” No … Never. Erik thought by the man's words. Charles wasn't like this. “You know, I'm really old. Time … doesn't exist for me, because it doesn't matter to me. But as the time continued, I also could see the way the humans were acting, like this would be their planet. They killed my children, my kind. And now it's time to get back what's mine. You can be with me, Erik. Or you stand against me and my warriors and you'll die.”

 

There was a part in Erik, that craved some of this. Because he still couldn't forgive the human's fails. But another part, bigger than his dark side, knew that Charles would never forgive him, when he failed again. This was maybe his last chance to change anything. Not for Erik himself, not or their kind, but for Charles. “No. When I'll go, but only with Charles by my side.”

 

With his words, the man smiled and then shook slowly his head. “I thought you would say this. You know, Erik, when you're as old as I am, than you'll watching what's happening around you. Cuba, for an example was a close thing. And really inspiriting. You and Charles together … you're very strong. But strength isn't everything. I tried once to tell this another old friend of you. Shaw. I really didn't saw him dying, but only because I underrated you.”

 

His eyes were in the next second on Wanda, who sank with a sob to her knees and the building fell with a earsplitting noise to the ground. A wave of ashes and dust wrapped around them, and it made the man nearly invisible for him. “You ran on your emotions, Erik. I thought this would kill you, but it seems like it get's you stronger. But it's your ridicules obsession that will get you killed. It was nearly like this with your mother. Don't let Charles be your final death.”

 

Erik closed his eyes, as the blinding rage filled his mind. “Has nobody ever told you, never to mention the mother of your enemy?”

 

“Why the need to? I'm the first, Erik. And I'll be the last. They named me Apocalypse. I don't fear your rage.”

 

Erik opened his mouth, but then someone gripped him on his neck and his waist, and the next moment he just felt sickness coming up in him. Falling to the ground, he breathed in, clenching his eyes together. For a moment he wished Peter would have left him with the man - Apocalypse …

 

~*~ to be continue ~*~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, you have read the first chapter and I hope you'd like it.  
> I just wanted to say something about the one scene, in which Erik tried to find Charles via his brian waves. Neurology says that brian waves act like radio signals, which may the reason for some people to be 'on the same wave' if you understand. So, I'm just a little nerd, who thinks, that Erik should be able to read radiosignals through the fact, that radio signals run through polarizations, which can be also transverse into electromagnetic waves. And there are really so much things Erik could do, but isn't really aware of it - yet. I just hope from my basic knowledge in german, I could translate it good enough to let it read convincingly. 
> 
> Nevertheless. I hope that you'll like the story.


End file.
